


Eagle Eye

by AngelsFallFirst



Category: Nightwish
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsFallFirst/pseuds/AngelsFallFirst
Summary: She walks her dog everyday.She walks past his store everyday.He waits for her everyday, wants to know her name so bad.{Tuorja | kinda dramatic}





	Eagle Eye

For months he had been watching her walk by everyday. She was beautiful, her hair long and black, sometimes straight, sometimes wavy. She walked her dog every day, same path, same time. Everyday at exactly 4:40 in the evening.  
She always wore black.  
Sometimes leather, sometimes more casual clothing.  
She looked like exactly those kind of rock ladies he would go out with, or even, did go out with.  
Sometimes she wore high heels.  
And she always wore a black scarf.  
She was quite tiny, he was amazed that she still looked small with those not-less-than-10-centimetres heels.  
Even her dog was black.  
A big, black Finnish Lapphund, who walked next to her without a leash.  
He wondered why she never even looked at his store. He was owning a rock and metal store, if she listened to the music he thought of her to listen, she must have looked into the display window at least once, right?  
But she did never. Not as the new In Flames album came out, not as the new Xandria album came out.  
He became anxious. What was her name? Her occupation? Was she married? What was her favourite band? Her favourite genre? Was she even a metalhead?  
Tuomas became crazy and also Karoliina, his young, punky and very crazy shop assistant who worked at his store after school and on Saturdays, noticed.  
"What's up with you, boss?" she asked one Thursday afternoon. "Everyday at that time of the day you stare out of the window... aren't you feeling well?"  
"I told you to call me Tuomas," Tuomas replied. "And yes, I'm fine. Thanks for asking."  
Karoliina didn't answer first but then she sighed. "Is it that woman? That dark woman who walks her dog everyday?"  
Tuomas' head shot around, his eyes squinted at the girl. "Do you know her?"  
"No, sorry. But if you want to, I could go out and ask her about the dog! Maybe I can get to ask her inside." Karoliina seemed excited all of a sudden, just if she was planning a mission to get two people together.  
"I ... I don't ..." Tuomas swallowed. "You'd do that?"  
Karoliina nodded.  
"What would you say?"  
"I'm sorry, Miss, but I've been watching you walk your dog a few times already. I love dogs! It's a Lapphund, isn't it? Can I know its name?"  
Tuomas had to smile. "Brilliant. You should have an Oscar."  
Karoliina took a bow. "I'd actually really like to know that dog's name," she giggled and positioned herself in behind the counter, waiting for the woman to walk by.  
And she did, at exactly 4:40 she walked by, her long hair in a ponytail, almost all of her face buried in her bkack scarf. Why the scarf? It was summer! Tuomas guessed that she was constantly sick.  
"Karo," he called and his assistant jumped up to run outside. She had just waited for her big performance.  
Tuomas watched the punk girl interact with the woman he secretly fancied, she looked surprised and a bit uncomfortable as the girl started talking to her; yet as she noticed that Karoliina took interest in her dog, her face softened and she smiled at the furry animal.  
Two minutes later Karoliina returned, a satisfied smile on her face. "Its name is Silvi," she said.  
"The dog's name?" Tuomas asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Uhm ... great. And what's her name?"  
"The woman? I didn't ask her."  
Tuomas groaned but his assistant laughed loudly. "Just kidding! Her name is Tarja Ahonen."

That was all he needed to know for the beginning but as the weeks passed, he wanted to know more about her.  
Was she married?  
How old was she?  
Why was she always wearing a scarf?  
"Why don't you just look her up on Facebook?" Karoliina asked one day, after Tuomas had told her his questions.  
"I can't do that, Karo," Tuomas insisted but the punk girl, who wore her hair pink since two weeks ago, rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone.  
"But I can. Uhm ... Tarja Ahonen. Hmm ... nope. Nope. There she is."  
"Karo..." Tuomas tried again but as he saw her profile picture, his heart almost stopped beating completely. "Wow."  
"She's damn pretty!" Karo said. "And ... She's married."  
Tuomas felt like someone had hit him in the stomach. With a baseball bat.  
"Janne Ahonen ..." Karoliina mumbled.  
"How old is she?" Tuomas asked, trying not to think of this gorgeous woman's husband. He didn't want to know more about him.  
"Wait a second. Hm - her birth year is 77, that makes her ... uhhh..."  
"31," Tuomas said quickly.  
"Wow, your calculation skills are so amazing!" Karoliina whistled. "Can I borrow you for my next maths test?"  
"I was born 1976, Karo, not that hard to calculate."  
"I know. I was being sarcastic." Karoliina said with a casual twitch of her shoulders. "Uhm - anything else you wanna know? Her taste in music, her education?"  
Tuomas wanted to say "yes" so badly, but he knew he better shouldn't. He didn't want to think of her anymore. She was married, she was unattainable.  
"No. Sorry that I bothered you with that, Karo. Let's not talk about her again, okay?"  
"As you want it, Tuo-boss," Karoliina replied and put her phone away.  
Tuomas shook his head on his new nickname.

Forgetting her was harder for Tuomas than he liked to admit.  
And in the evening he opened her Facebook profile once again, clicking on her profile picture.  
It showed her beautiful, edgy face in front of a dark wall. She looked sad, even though she was smiling. Her eyes looked sad ... and yet so beautiful. Green, emerald green. And so deep ...  
He scrolled down. Nearly no reactions, seven likes and one comment, "Beautiful!" by a woman called Ritva M. Turunen.  
Tuomas sighed and closed the tab.  
"Forget her," he mumbled to himself and opened his songbook, which was not more than an empty book in which he wrote song texts.  
He had been writing for years already, ever since he had discovered his love for gothic metal in his late teens.  
This time he wrote about Tarja, about her green eyes, her black scarf, her beauty and his secret longing for her.

One day he waited for her in vain.  
She didn't pass the shop at 4:40, not at 4:50, not at five. At half past five he had given up hope, sent Karoliina home and locked his shop right after. He grabbed his bag and left, walking through the park that led to his house. It was Friday, so the park was pretty empty. All those teenagers, who usually hung around that park during school time, were probably already getting ready to get wasted at various parties.  
He was ready to get wasted too, alone, to kill the pain. Yes, he felt hurt, only because she didn't walk by that day.  
But then he stopped dead in his tracks.  
There she was. Tarja. Sitting on a bench. Tarja Ahonen. Crying.  
Tuomas swallowed. It was definitely her, he recognised her scarf and the dog ... Silvi.  
She was crying ...  
Tuomas slowly went closer to her. "Ex-excuse me ...? Miss?"  
She didn't react. She stopped crying, yes, but she didn't lift her head.  
"Can I help you? Somehow? I can't stand to see a woman cry."  
Now she lifted her head and Tuomas' heart skipped a beat. It _was_ her. Tarja Ahonen with the edgy face and full lips but with puffy red eyes.  
"Hey," Tuomas said gently and smiled. "I know you. You pass my store everyday."  
Tarja didn't react.  
"I'm Tuomas," Tuomas said and reached his hand out for her. "You can trust me. I will walk you home."  
"Thank you but I'd rather not," Tarja whispered and again Tuomas felt like his heart was about to explode.  
Her voice was simply stunning, even though she had whispered.  
"Believe me, I won't do anything to you. I just don't want you to walk alone, in case you want to throw yourself in front of a lorry."  
"It's okay, I always walk alone," Tarja replied. "And I meant - I'd rather not go home at all."  
"Why?" Tuomas asked but quickly added, "Never mind. Sorry for asking." It was none of his business.  
"My husband and I had a fight," Tarja mumbled though, to his surprise. "He didn't really kick me out but it sounded as if he never wanted to see me again."  
Tuomas stared at her. How could _anyone_ kick her out? How could anyone be even mad at her?  
"Oh ... I'm sorry. I guess I can't help you with that ..." he mumbled and sat down next to her.  
"Of course not. And you won't. We don't know each other."  
Her voice sounded cold, mean even.  
"No. We don't." Tuomas sunk his eyes down to his hands. "I think you should get a room for the night. There's a hotel close to here, my parents stay there whenever they're visiting. It's not that cheap, so if you don't have enough, I could give you some money -"  
"Thank you but I have more than enough money," Tarja interrupted him. "I'm not some poor, helpless girl and I think you aren't a good Samaritan. Am I right?"  
"Yes but - I just want to help you. As I said, I can't stand to see a woman cry, I can't stand to know that there's an unhappy woman whom I met but couldn't help."  
Tarja looked at him for a while. "Who are you, Tuomas? Why do you want to help a stranger?"  
"I'm Tuomas Holopainen, owner of _Rock'n'Shop_ and a good friend. I could be one for you, if you don't already have more than enough friends too."  
Tarja smiled a bit. Just a little bit. "No. I don't have any friends. My husband says I'm too selfish and bitchy to have any friends."  
"Let's find that out. So what's your name?" Tuomas' heart was racing. She was opening herself to him ... finally! And she seemed to be really sweet ... even if her husband said horrible things about her.  
"I'm Tarja. Tarja Turunen ... no. Tarja Ahonen. Sadly ..." Suddenly her head shot up. "I need to go. I will find a hotel and I will stay there. Thank you for the talk ... Tuomas. Don't worry, I won't throw myself in front of a lorry." With those words she stood up, pulling her dog up too, and walked away, Tuomas staring after her.  
"Bye ..." he managed to say but Tarja was already out of earshot.  
And as soon as she had vanished out of his sight as well, he sunk back down on the bench.  
"I've talked to her ..." he whispered, a broad grin starting to form on his face.  
Yes, he had talked to her, and he knew they would talk again.  
And he had found out that nothing was going well between her and her husband - at least he thought so. Concerning her cries, they probably fought a lot.  
He forced himself not to think like that, he wasn't allowed to be happy a about her sorrow. No - he would help her. He would show her how much of a good friend he could be and if Tarja would find her happiness with her husband, Janne, again - then fine.  
And if Tarja fell in love with him and decided to leave Janne - wonderful.  
Tuomas didn't keep his hopes up but he knew that one could always dream.


End file.
